The present invention relates to a series of compounds capable of reducing blood cholesterol levels. More particularly, the present invention concerns a series of novel gemfibrozil analogues.
5-(2,5-Dimethylphenoxy)-2,2-dimethylpentanoic acid, which is also known as gemfibrozil, has the following structure: ##STR1##
Gemfibrozil is capable of reducing blood cholesterol levels. There are several reported syntheses of gemfibrozil and certain analogues. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,836 (1972) discloses gemfibrozil and its analogues thereof, as well as a process for preparing them. U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,566 (1987) discloses a process for preparing gemfibrozil.